Phantom
by girl502549
Summary: Rachel has a stalker... and decides to smoke them out with some Phantom.


Disclaimer... I know nothing... I own nothing... like Socrates...

Rachel was being stalked! She could feel someone watching her every time she sang after school in the auditorium….. but couldn't figure out who it could be, and they always were extremely careful to elude detection, but this time she had a plan to draw them out… she would find out who her phantom was. Yes, she, Rachel Berry, was going to get her phantom on. Indeed she would sing phantom all year if necessary to draw the person out from sheer annoyance than anything else. It was her way of sending her message…. 'I know your there, can you sing, and possibly make out with me if you are attractive?' It was her fifth day of operation phantom and she had just started Christine's song about the angel of music when suddenly a spotlight was on her and another on the piano and a masked phantom stormed out, huffed and sat at the piano and started playing along at the piano and singing the phantom's part. She was astounded and kept singing as the masked person sang along to the Phantom, and she definitely knew who her phantom was, and she didn't exactly know how to feel about this revelation, she decided pretending she didn't know would be better….. and her phantom's disguise was pretty adorable, they had gone all out with an oversized black tuxedo with a frilly period white dress shirt and bowtie, cape, white gloves, and of course a 3/4 white mask and slicked back blonde hair. They finished the big finish of the Angel of Music Phantom of the Opera duet and Rachel was startled out of her shock when her phantom left as silently and unexpectedly as they came, only to come up behind her (she really needed to have a talk with her Phantom about being a creeper) and covered her eyes.

"You thought I forgot about "Music of the Night" Rachel?" the phantom whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek….. " Keep them closed Rachel….I just wanted to do this first." And with that Rachel found herself being turned around and kissed very softly and sweetly, before her companion went back to the piano and serenaded her, mask back in place.

"no more phantom….. please Rachel? It got old after the third day." Her phantom stated when finished with the song. They then took off silently, leaving a very shocked diva who felt she got more than she bargained for.

The next day Rachel was distracted to say the least, now that she knew who her phantom was, even though they had tried to disguise their voice a little, deepening it for the role of Phantom. They didn't give anything away, playing their role perfectly throughout the school day, and at glee the perfect model of the disinterested student when Rachel sang, and Rachel almost thought she dreamed the whole thing, but then remembered that kiss. She went home that day and found her notes severely lacking, and decided she needed to take action the next day. So when she went to the auditorium she decided to call her phantom out.

"Quinn…" she spoke clearly, not knowing where the girl was hiding. "Quinn come out. …..I just want to talk….. Quinn I know it's you ok? You have a very distinctive voice….. I smelled your Vanilla perfume when you kissed me not to mention your distinctive lip gloss that was smudged on my lips!... Just come out….. I like you ok?... I just want to talk about this." Rachel pleaded and a sheepish Quinn in her cheerio's uniform climbed down from the catwalk and stood awkwardly shuffling her shoe at stage right.

"Quinn….. I really appreciated your gesture last night. It was beautiful and I thought it was the most adorable thing ever, plus really hot. But you don't need to pretend to be anyone other than yourself to impress me, just a nicer version, or at least nicer to me. Plus if you would just sit in the audience it would creep me out less. And if you want to kiss me…. You can. But fair warning that this privilege will be taken away if I hear any derogatory nicknames that insinuate that I am not feminine, or that make fun of my height. No matter how creative or humorous they seem to be, this will no longer be acceptable behavior if you are to be my girlfriend. Oh and you are picking me up for our first date tomorrow night at 7 sharp." Rachel stated firmly.

"Is that right… Smurf." Quinn smirked cockily, coming closer.

"Quinn! You just broke both rules! And insinuated that I was blue in color, all at once, which although is admittedly impressive, is still breaking the rules. No kissing for you until tomorrow." Rachel stated firmly, crossing her arms in disapproval as Quinn came right up to her, invading her personal space and giving her butterflies.

"That's ok. I can wait. Unless you want to rethink your punishment." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as she taunted Rachel with her perfect lips so close and her sweet breath tickling Rachel's ear.

"Ok, you can get me I'm sorry flowers or write a poem instead, and promise to never do it again. Any one of those would be an acceptable substitute." Rachel breathed out huskily.

"Rachel…. I promise no more insulting nicknames for you." Quinn smirked in victory before capturing Rachel's lips in a more passionate kiss, holding the other girl tightly.

"Quinn…. Would you mind fulfilling a second fantasy of mine involving phantom of the opera?" Rachel batted her eyes hopefully.

"um….. depends. What is it?" Quinn asked quirking an eyebrow. Rachel whispered into her ear explaining what she wanted Quinn to do as Quinn blushed.

"okay. But you don't know when it is going to happen." Quinn smiled deviously and then studied Rachel standing there before asking, "Wanna make out now?"

"yes" Rachel agreed before Quinn kissed her with gusto. However their makeout session was destined to be rudely interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Kurt, and the rest of glee including Mr. Shue gaped on at the two. Finn looked uncomfortable, torn between confusion, anger, and being turned on. Kurt looking pleased, Santana smirked as she thought of how she could use this to her advantage, and Brittany said something about thinking Andrew Lloyd Weber must have duck feet, and wondering where he was so she could check.

End... Thank you to all who review subscribe or fav. Know that it is appreciated. sorry this was kind of short. just had it sitting around and thought I should post it since it is pretty finished... I will try to write more fics if the inspiration strikes.


End file.
